For the World
by Cyndi
Summary: He'd given Mikaela that look both times when they made love. Now he gave it to the world. .o Movieverse, OptimusxMikaela o.


Quick note: Saw this mentioned in the anonymous kink meme on LJ and the idea jumped me with rabid plot bunnies! The site mentioned IS a real website and it's just fun to imagine Optimus showing up there!

.o

It started when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mikaela," Optimus rumbled from the other end. "My submission to beautiful agony dot com was accepted. I have my own section."

Mikaela swallowed hard. Just because they stopped their romantic relationship didn't mean her feelings for him magically disappeared. "Wow, really? They didn't think it was a joke?"

"The owner of the site suspected all along that what occurred in Mission City was more than an act of human terrorism. Anyhow--I just wanted to let you know my agony video is up."

"Thanks. I'll check it out."

"Awesome." Optimus' inner dork flashed itself. "I saw your submission."

Her cheeks flamed. It wasn't like he'd never seen her have an orgasm before. "Really?"

"It was everything I expected. Frankly, I think it's beautiful. Never lose that openness, Mikaela."

She felt her ears and neck growing warm. His voice was a hand caressing her heart. "Thanks...but how do you think yours looks?"

"Five hundred people have already enjoyed the show." He stated matter of factly. "Exactly four hundred and eighty three females think my voice is...er...sexy."

"It is," Mikaela giggled, "It _is_."

"Um...ahhh, thank you." He laughed and then perfectly simulated the clicking sound people made when they slapped their tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Tch--here I am, rambling when I should let you go. Talk to you later?"

"Sure."

They hung up at the same time. Mikaela opened her laptop, clicked on her Firefox browser and loaded the website. Optimus' section wasn't hard to find--he had a huge splash across the front page titled _Mechanical Agony_. The video was right at the top of the page. His preview image was innocent enough--the web owners probably didn't want to give away the best part. At a glance, Mikaela recognized exactly where he was by the grass behind his head. He was lying under the giant tree where they danced the night of her prom disaster. Blurry leaves were visible in the lower left corner, indicating that he'd hung the digital recorder he borrowed from Mikaela somewhere in the tree above him. An amber street lamp illuminated his face from the left while the glow of his Spark added white accent lights to his features. The intensity of his brilliant blue optics bore into her from the still picture.

And there lay the beauty in the website. It only showed people from the shoulders up. How they achieved their orgasm remained unseen--all focus remained on the face.

_Here goes_...

Mikaela took a deep breath and clicked on the image. The imbedded Windows Media Player buffered for a few seconds before fading in on the grass and tree roots. Most videos started this way. After a moment, Optimus laid himself down, folded his right forearm behind his head and shifted his shoulders around, adjusting his position until he was comfortable. He gazed at the camera and Mikaela heard the metallic click of his Spark chamber opening. White light gently illuminated his face from below.

Mikaela saw the shadow of Optimus' left hand move up. Why did guys--even genderless aliens--always use their left hand to masturbate? He appeared to wince, his optics squinting without breaking contact with the camera, and she knew he was touching his Spark. The thumb on his right hand slipped down to rub the exposed neural wiring in his neck. He sucked air into his intakes and his mouth plates parted. His first moan was a low, cooing purr.

"Unh! Oh my..." Optimus' voice reached from the speakers to Mikaela's heart and wrapped around it like a cloak. She could see the servos in his throat gaining tension. The shadow cast by his left hand upped its tempo. And his eyes...God...they kept burning into the camera, though darker as his mechanical pupils dilated with growing arousal. They turned into the eclipses Mikaela always loved to see--blackness rimmed in the most brilliant azure. His eyes did exactly the same thing when he angrily told Simmons to get out of the car...how strange that two wildly different emotions had the same effect on his optics...but Mikaela liked it. He looked strangely savage in his gentleness.

All Mikaela could do was stare. The two times they made love together, she'd been so mired in need that she never truly _watched_ his response in such stark detail. She found herself transfixed by the way his lower jaw flexed and how his optics kept going in and out of focus. He appeared to be in a trance, unaware of the deep, incredibly sensual grunts emitted by his vocal processors.

At the bottom of the screen, his Spark's glow brightened. His engines revved. The shadows cast by his hand became more pronounced. Tiny movements in his left shoulder indicated his ministrations were picking up in intensity. He tilted his head ever so slightly to the right--and suddenly turned it completely to the side, grasping his forehead in his right palm. His mouth popped open and soft, wanton sounds caressed Mikaela's ears.

"Reaching--the point of--of--inevitability..." Optimus all but gasped. Dawn was breaking on his right. He watched it for a moment before he refocused on the camera, mouth open and optics slowly brightening. He'd given Mikaela that look both times when they made love. Now he gave it to the world. "...oh...this feels..." he smiled--roguish, wild, desire painted in every syllable he snarled, "..._fantastic_!"

Mikaela couldn't take it anymore. She jammed a hand into her jeans and buried her fingers in the wet softness of her arousal. Her body arched like a bow, driven by her own touch and the insanely sexy voice coming from her speakers.

Onscreen, Optimus closed his eyelids and his facial plates began to scrunch. The glow of his Spark guttered. His right hand jerked upwards, gripping the tree trunk above his head. His entire body shuddered ever so slightly from the movements of his left arm. He was close to overload. Any second...

Golden sunlight flooded Optimus' features in the same instant his eyes popped open. The roar of his engine drowned out the twitter of awakening birds. He arched forward, his head and shoulders rising completely off the ground. His body shook visibly as he finally lost himself.

"_Ohhhh!_" His cry of release came from deep within and split Mikaela down the middle. She mewled at the ache spreading through her pelvis to fill her body with tingling warmth. Her orgasm was as powerful as his. She watched Optimus' face scrunch in spasms timed perfectly to his guttural moans. It was exquisite agony. He rocked, growled and arched like a caged animal, every part of him completely consumed by his overload.

And then, in an eternity that only lasted a few seconds, it was over.

Optimus' head fell back. His mouth was still open and his optics flickered for exactly ten seconds. He seemed to forget the camera was there--rousing to rub his palm over his brow before letting his hand flop on the ground above his head, his fingertips clanking on his ear finials.

That was the most beautiful moment...seeing him lie so still, satisfied and peaceful as the sunlight kissed his silver face. He closed his eyes and _smiled_. Then his attention returned to the camera and he was just Optimus again, familiar and gentle.

"That was utterly satisfying," he whispered. For a time he closed his eyes and lightly drummed his fingers on the top of his blue helm. "Mm...I'm still tingling. It's so pleasant."

Another thirty seconds of silence. A leaf drifted down to land on his forehead. He picked it off and sat up. His hand filled the frame and the video faded abruptly to black.

Mikaela took her very wet, slippery fingers out of her pants and smelled her musty scent. "I'll say..." She sighed.

On a whim, she clicked on his confession button. This time the camera was in somebody's hands--probably Ratchet, if Mikaela guessed the height correctly. Optimus sat at the base of the tree, an elbow propped on one bent knee while he gazed at the late morning horizon.

"On Cybertron," he began, "We are open about sex. Anything and everything. This is likely because there are no fears of sexually transmitted diseases or unwanted preg--"

"C'mon, Optimus!" Ratchet's voice cut in, "They want a confession, not a biology lesson! Tell us your technique."

Optimus slapped his forehead and shook his head. "Dirty secrets, right...well, my method is rather simple." He held up two fingers and made circular motions in the air above his chest, "This generates a strong charge after awhile. Then, just as my Spark is at its electrical threshold, I stick my fingers inside and...as humans say...enjoy the ride."

Mikaela shook her head and smiled.

"Mmhmm," Ratchet said, "Now, let's give 'em something greasy! How about the _awkward_ overload? Remember that one?"

Optimus laughed and it was just as open as his orgasm. "Ah, yes, the vacuum...I believe that was due to a minor cultural confusion." His left hand came up and he scratched at the side of his head with his index finger. "I had an unfortunate mishap involving sand and a friend of mine offered to vacuum it out. Well--to put it mildly--this friend unknowingly set the unit on my Spark chamber. This area..." He touched the middle of his chest, "...and I did not know how to say I was becoming sexually aroused without offending my friend. So I..." he laughed again, "laid there and eventually achieved overload. And _you_, Ratchet, left me to that fate!"

Now Ratchet was guffawing and the camera jiggled for a moment. The only sounds were laughter.

"Oh, what else? Oh! Um..." Optimus looked upwards, "I once asked a human friend if chocolate equated to sexual pleasure...and honestly, if it tastes the way I felt ten minutes ago--I want some. Unfortunately, I have no sense of taste so it would be wasted. But it's fun to wish, isn't it?"

_You dork,_ Mikaela thought, giggling.

Ratchet kept snickering. Optimus ducked his head and tried to control his amusement. He didn't resume until he'd brought his laughter under control.

"On a more serious note...I've been in love twice and I still love both people very much. One has passed on. The other," he gazed deeply into the lens, smiled softly and winked, "still lives. They were the one I thought of throughout my...agony. For their privacy's sake I will not name names, but this person knows who they are." He looked right at the camera, his eyes intense and honest, "I love you...all I want is for you to experience all life has to offer."

Mikaela flushed and covered her mouth. She didn't care that she still had sex juice all over her fingers, all she could think of were the words Optimus just said. He shot that video while thinking of _her_. He just said, out loud, that he _loved_ her.

"...and I sincerely hope this person I'm talking about lives a happy life." His eyes were faraway and a little sad, such a drastic change of emotion in so short a time. It was almost unreal. "I will see my bonded again, someday, and I am content with that knowledge."

The camera lingered on Optimus' face before the video cut off, leaving Mikaela in silence. Loving Sam would never be easy with Optimus around...but Optimus was right. She needed to stay with someone who could give her the marriage and children she wanted in the future.

If only the world could explain it to her heart.


End file.
